The Price of Greed
by RedReno16
Summary: Dick has a run in with a kidnapper and can't quite understand his motives, until Bruce sheds some light on the subject.


**A/N: I own nothing! Also I have a poll out so please check that out!**

Dick Grayson sat on the edge of the examination table of Gotham's free clinic. Of course Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist, could afford much better but Dr. Leslie Tompkins worked at this clinic. There was no one besides himself and Alfred he trusted more that Leslie with his young ward.

Said young ward was currently sporting a bruised face and a sprained wrist. His little frame slightly hunched over it as his body told him to protect his wrist from any more potential harm. His face was contorted into an expression of discomfort as he stared at the floor.

As Leslie walked through the door looking worried as ever when Dick had been hurt, the child switched his gaze from the floor onto her.

"Hey kiddo," She said pleasantly, "what happened?"

Dick looked up at Bruce expectantly and the older man turned to Leslie. "We were leaving my office and someone tried to grab him in the parking lot. I'm assuming they were going to try to hold him for ransom money." He growled.

Sometimes the level of greed men succumbed to just absolutely astounded him. Today had not been an exception to that astonishment. Bruce felt his fist curl. Dick had not even been living with him for two weeks. He hadn't even had time to adjust to the Manor properly and evil, desperate men were already trying to grab the kid!

Leslie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Okay Dick, can I take a look at you arm please?"

The child hesitated for a second before sitting up a little straighter and pushing his wrist gingerly towards her.

Leslie took his arm with gentle hands and brushed her fingers along his little wrist. When the boy winced she sighed and set his arm down before moving to gently prod his cheek where an ugly bruise was already almost completely formed. He flinched very subtly but neither of the adults' trained eyes missed the small movement.

Leslie stepped back before producing a notepad and writing a few things down. "Okay kiddo, we are going to have to put that wrist in a brace for a few days."

The boy nodded and Leslie turned to Bruce. "He is going to need to ice it frequently. I'd say at least three times a day for the next few days. Also, if it's bothering him don't be afraid to give him some childrens motrin."

Bruce nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to Alfred outlining the details of how they would treat Dick as Leslie fished around the cabinets in search of a small brace. It took only a moment for her to find the smallest size available, then she turned to Dick and held out her hand.

The child before her slowly held out his arm and she gently pulled on the brace. Dick winced as she tightened the straps but didn't complain.

In fact, the billionaire noted, the boy had not said a word since the car ride here, and all he had managed there was a short and unconvincing 'I'm fine'. Bruce rubbed his jaw and barely held back a sigh. He had been worried about something like this happening even before he had taken in the small acrobat. He knew that kidnappings for ransom money would be a serious threat. He had also known that Dick would most likely take a while to get settled and feel comfortable in the Manor, and this...this was not going to help. Bruce was just starting to form a connection with the boy and he had to admit, while Dick was a strong and resilient child, he was afraid that this might set him back and make it a lot harder to trust Bruce or be very comfortable with his living situation.

"Alright," Leslie said, standing back from the child on the table, "You are free to go."

Bruce once again nodded at her before scooping Dick off of the table and setting him on the floor. He knew it wasn't necessary but he thought the child could use some reassuring contact. Leslie patted Dick's head as he walked out the door with Bruce in tow. The man thanked her before they exited the clinic.

As they walked to the car, Bruce noticed how alert Dick was being. He was scanning the area in front of him and stepping cautiously. Bruce sighed audibly this time and put his hand on the top of Dick's head. Trying to be as reassuring as he knew how to be. The boy relaxed just a little, after all, Bruce had been the one to pull the man off of Dick and knock him out. The cops had looked a little suspicious when the arrived and found that Bruce Wayne, airhead, could knock someone out. Because sure it was widely known that he was a very good businessman, but what he wasn't known for is street smarts.

Once they reached the car Bruce opened Dick's door and helped him buckle up. He walked around the back of the Bentley and over to the driver side before getting in and bucking up, but he didn't start the car yet. He gazed at the child in the back seat who seemed to be busy studying the floor.

He sighed again, this being one of those moments in where he wasn't sure what had possessed him into bringing home a child. "Dick, how are you feeling?"

Dick didn't look up but he shrugged and nodded.

"Do you remember what we talked about a few days ago?" Bruce asked referring to the time that he had told Dick that when someone asks you a question you look them in the eyes and answer. It's rude to talk to the ground or not answer with words.

The boy immediately looked up at Bruce's reflection and said, "I'm fine," before dropping his head once more.

Not really sure what else to do, Bruce started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The ride home was unusually silent, and it wasn't until dinner that the acrobat started to talk again.

They were sitting at the table and Bruce was really starting to worry about the kid. He wasn't even eating! Alfred had even made mac-n-cheese, which was something Bruce hadn't had in a _very_ long time. It was another several minutes before the kid finally spoke, "Bruce?"

Bruce looked over to the child slightly relieved, "Yes, Dick?"

"So...the guy that tried to grab me...you said he wanted something." Dick stated uncertainty.

"Yes, I did." Bruce answered with almost the same tone.

"What did he want?"

Bruce put his fork down and folded his hands. He didn't know how much to tell the boy. Sure he had seen a lot, but he was still just nine. But, the truth was probably the best option, "He wanted money."

Bruce studied the boy's expression as it morphed from uncertain to outright confusion, "Money? How would he get money?"

"Well," Bruce started, " I have a lot of money. That man thought that if he took you away and hid you, that I would give him as much money as he wanted so that he would give you back."

Dick still looked confused, "He was going to hide me? But why couldn't the cops or someone just find me then?"

Bruce sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time today. "Well, when people do that, take people so they will get payed I mean, it's called holding them for ransom. So, when that happens, the kidnappers will send a letter or a phone call to whoever they are trying to get money from. They will say you have so many days or hours to send the money to this location, and they usually leave a threat at the end. Like they will hurt the person they kidnapped if they don't get the money. Sometimes even kill them."

He hated the thought of corrupting some of Dick's innocence by telling him all of this but maybe it was best for him to know.

The boy looked as confused as ever, "So...they would hurt, or even kill someone for...for money?"

Bruce nodded solemnly,"Yeah, chum, some people would."

Dick's face scrunched up a bit, "But... _why_? It's just money!"

Bruce shook his head, "Greed mostly. Sometimes desperation."

Dick shook his head as well and went back to picking at his food for a few moments then, "And...and that almost happened to me today?"

Bruce studied his expression, it looked neutral but beneath the surface Bruce had a feeling it was anything but. "Yes. But, they wouldn't have gotten the chance to do that. I would have paid as much as they asked for, okay?"

Dick winced, "You shouldn't have to do that…." He said quietly.

Bruce unclasped his hands and rested them on the table as he continued to study the boy. "And why shouldn't I have to do that?"

Dick looked at his lap, "Because I'm just some kid. You are helping me out until they catch...well...you know. But, you shouldn't have to do that."

Bruce reached over and gently patted the young boy's shoulder. "Of course I do. And I always will, as long as you're with me."

Dick didn't say anything but he glanced over at Bruce and nodded.

When they finished dinner Bruce walked Dick up to his room and turned on the Tv. He decided to stay at the Manor until Dick's bedtime, which was eight thirty on the dot, every night. Batman could wait a few hours because right now this little boy needed some reassurance and comfort. He sat on a chair next to Dick's bed as the boy watched a cartoon. Bruce could tell that he was hardly paying attention and could only hope that the next few days would bring some normality back to the child's life. He was confident that Dick would get through this unscathed though, after all he hadn't been kidnapped. It was just the knowledge that people could be so greedy that was really sticking with him. And Bruce couldn't blame him. He had seen first hand what greed could do to a man. It was one of the most devastating emotions. It could destroy lives and the will to live even. Acts of pure greed were some of the worst that came to pass. He was glad to think that he would most likely never have to worry about it being something prominent in Dick's life after this. And gladder still that Dick had not been a victim of it today.


End file.
